Happy Bird of the Sea
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: Sequel to Happy Bird; about Gaius, Robin and Morgan . OOC warning.


"Morgan is sleeping in our tent." Robin stated to her husband as she set up another bed for the boy, popping a candy in her mouth before continuing.

"Why?" Gaius questioned. "He should sleep with one of the other kids." He disagreed, his wife looking up at him.

"I can't do that to him, he had no memory of any of them." She said, looking back at the boy's bed.

"You had no memory of anything but Blue's name and you didn't sleep in his tent." The thief pointed out.

"Morgan's just a kid Gaius." Actually, Morgan was only a few years younger than the rest of the kids...

"He's..." He trailed off as he realised something; while the boy was just a kid claiming to be their son to the orange haired man, his own hair proving it or not, to Robin he was exactly what he said...her mothering instincts had kicked in. "Yeah, alright." His love looked up at him in surprise.

"You're agreeing...just like that?" She asked, looking confused.

"He's our kid after all, there's no reason he can't sleep in our tent." The brown eyed man told her, causing her to stand and hug him.

"Thank you Gaius." She smiled, kissing him.

"No problem Bubbles." He replied, kissing her as well.

**That night.**

Brown eyes snapped open, the owner trying to calm their breathing. Gaius looked around, seeing his arm wrapped loosely around his wife; who breathed softly in sleep. She'd decided to go to sleep right away tonight, likely so as not to keep their son awake. He watched her for several seconds and tightened his grip around her; since they'd learned of Lucina and the horrid future she'd come from he'd had nightmares of his love's death...after all, such a world couldn't be possible if she were still alive.

"Bubbles..." He whispered, looking at the tactician's arms...they were still covered in bandages; to hide both her old scars and her new wounds she'd gained since the start of this war.

"Father?" Came a quiet voice, causing the thief to sit up slightly and find his son sitting up in his own bed while looking worried.

"Hey Droplet...didn't mean to wake you, sorry." The orange haired man murmured, just loud enough to be heard by the boy but hopefully not enough to awaken his mother.

"Is something wrong with Mother?" Morgan questioned softly, looking at her as well.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong." The brown eyed man assured the boy. "I uh...had a bad dream is all." Was the explanation.

"Of Mother hurt or...or dead? ...I have them too." The orange haired boy stated.

"I'm fine...both of you worry far too much." Robin yawned, opening her eyes after she spoke.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Her husband said, laying down again and pulling her close.

"It's fine. Just...go back to sleep, ok?" The red-head asked, both males nodding and her son laid down once more. "Goodnight, sweet dreams and I love you." The woman smiled, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Mother." The dark eyed boy responded.

"Goodnight...I love you too Robin." Gaius breathed, falling back asleep.

**A couple weeks later.**

Morgan looked around the camp for his parents, he wanted to talk to his mother about the plans she'd left him to study...the battle was over now, so they should have been back.

"Lissa! Maribelle! Brady!" He stopped walking, hearing his mother calling the names of the healers...how odd, he'd never heard her so panicked before. Suddenly feeling panic fill him, he ran towards the voice.

"Mother!" He yelled as he pushed through the crowd surrounding her, stopping upon finding his mother on her knees sobbing over his motionless father. "F...Father?" The young tactician whispered, eyes wide in horror.

"Hey...Droplet..." Gaius whispered, trying to smile but the pain was too much...he couldn't even open his eyes.

"Gaius, t-try...try not to talk, ok?" Robin begged, trying to stop her tears now that their son was there.

"Let us through!" Brady yelled at the crowd, who parted to do as told. The three healers ran to the couple, kneeling and holding their staves.

"Please...Please say you can heal him!" The red-head pleaded. The three looked at one another.

"Mend!" They called, raising their staves above the thief's body.

"...He'll be fine Robin, we got him in time. He lost consciousness but no need to worry." Lissa assured her brother's best friend, who slowly stood. She wiped her tears away but did not smile.

"Please take him somewhere to sleep." The dark eyed woman said, walking away as the crowd parted to let her through.

"Mo-"

"Leave her be for now Morgan." Chrom told the boy, hand on his shoulder.

"But...she's upset..." The dark eyed boy pointed out.

"That she is, but it's best to leave her be. She'll likely just bury herself in tactic books anyway, your presence wouldn't change anything." The prince explained.

"Why bury herself in books?" The orange haired boy asked, now confused.

"She believes that she wasn't a good enough tactician to protect Gaius...there isn't anything we can say to change her opinion, so it's best to just let her do as she wants."

"A...alright." The boy said, deciding to follow his father and watch him until he awakens.

**Later that day.**

"Bubbles?" Gaius questioned as he entered their tent, finding the woman sitting at her desk and looking down at the book on the desk...she didn't seem to have heard him. "Come on...it's dinner time." The thief said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her...it was only then that he began to hear her sniffling. "Hey, Bubbles, I'm fine." He assured her, hoping to stop her from crying.

"But I...I couldn't protect you! You ran into danger and I couldn't do anything, what kind of wife is that?!" Robin demanded, body heaving as she began to sob.

"Bubbles..." The orange haired man fell silent, unsure how to make her feel better. "...I'm fine." He repeated after a few moments, holding her tighter in hopes of calming her. "It's my own fault that I ran into danger, you aren't to blame." Was added.

"Why...did you do that Gaius? Gods, I thought you were going to die!" The red-head questioned, biting her lip to try and stop her sobs at the thought.

"I..." He knew he'd been wrong, but he's wanted a rush like the days before he met the tactician...she always kept him close to the back, out of most danger and he'd been sick of it. Perhaps he'd wanted to prove that he could fight as well...if so he'd certainly failed. "I wanted an adrenaline rush. You're always too protective of me; I never get to really fight." The brown eyed man admitted. He was worried he'd said something wrong as moments of silence passed between them.

"You can leave you know...if you want to..." The dark eyed woman whispered, causing her husband's eyes to widen.

"What?! N-no, I-"

"Mother?" Both parents froze at the sound of their son's voice.

"Oh...h-hey Morgan." The tactician looked up, tears still dripping down her face, but smiled at the boy nonetheless.

"Mother!" Morgan exclaimed, running to her side...he immediately glared at his father in rage. "What did you do?!" He snarled, it seems he had his mother's temper just with different triggers.

"I..." The thief fell silent, unable to defend himself...he'd caused her to be like this, of course their son would be upset to see the one he remembered so upset. "I'm going out." He decided, leaving the tent.

**Late that night.**

Gaius returned to tent, sighing as he stood outside it. He wondered if his wife had forgiven him yet...deciding that he couldn't just avoid her until she did, he entered the tent. He found her asleep at her desk and their son sitting on his bed watching her.

"What are you still doing up Droplet?" He questioned the boy softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Waiting for you to come back." Morgan admitted quietly. "Mother...when you didn't come back by nightfall she assumed you'd left us. She cried herself to sleep." Was explained. The man clenched his fists; suddenly upset with himself again...he shouldn't have left her when she was clearly insecure about him.

"Go to sleep Morgan, I'll take care of your mother." The thief assured, the young tactician nodding and crawling into bed. "Bubbles...Bubbles, wake up." He said, gently shaking her from behind. H couldn't just let her sleep like this; it would be bad for her back.

"...Gaius?" Robin murmured, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah." The orange haired man confirmed. The chair fell to the ground as she stood, spinning around and wrapping her arms around him too fast for him to react.

"I-I...I-I...I thought..." The red-head tried to explain, beginning to sob again...this time in happiness, her husband had come back after all.

"I would never abandon you Robin." The brown eyed man stated, wrapping his arms around her. "...I love you too much to do that." He confessed, holding her close.

"I love you too Gaius...more than I think you'll ever understand." The dark eyed woman indicated, her husband merely pulling her closer.

"Let's go to bed, it's late." He led her to the bed, allowing her to crawl in before he did the same behind her.

"Gaius...I want to feel you tonight." She proclaimed, tears still in her eyes.

"You have nothing to prove Robin. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Gaius guaranteed her, pulling her close to him again. "...If it means that much to you we'll find somewhere for Droplet to sleep tomorrow night, alright? He doesn't need to hear us." Was added after a moment.

"Yes...alright." Robin agreed, both falling asleep after a short time.

**A few days later.**

"Father, can you help me practice some sword work?" Morgan questioned, sword ready in the sheath on his hip.

"Sure, but why?" Gaius asked, a little confused.

"I..." His son took a deep breath. "I want to fight, with you and Mother. I want to help you protect each other."

"A noble cause, for the son of a thief." The thief pointed out before his smile fell. "I'm not sure how Bubbles will feel about that..." He added, thinking of the enraged Robin he'd seen only a few times.

"I'll talk to her, I'll explain it! I just need a bit of practice is all!" The orange haired boy insisted, looking pleadingly at the cloaked man.

"...Yeah, alright." The orange haired man sighed but agreed, smiling. Morgan must have really started to see him as his dad if he was willing to ask such a thing...and to be honest, what he'd said earlier about protecting them made him feel a little closer to his son.

**Later that day.**

"Absolutely not!" Robin exclaimed, looking up from her tactics book.

"But Mother, I know how. I want to help, like Lucina and Brady." Morgan tried to convince her.

"I think you should let him." Gaius stated as he entered the tent.

"What?!" The tactician demanded, looking at her husband as though he were insane.

"How can Droplet learn to be a proper tactician if he can't watch you in action? Besides, he's surprisingly good at it." The thief stated, walking over to his wife. "He wants to fight with us, to protect us...is that really so wrong?"

"Protect us..." The tactician murmured, looking at their son. After a few moments she smiled at the two. "Alright than, the three of us will fight together."

"Thank you Mother. Thank you as well Father." The young tactician ran to his mother, hugging her before running to his father and doing the same.

"Just make sure you listen to your mother, no matter what she tells you." The orange haired man stated.

"I will Father." The boy assured him, the three leaving the tent to get something to eat.


End file.
